Soubrette cherche maîtres désespérément
by Eladora
Summary: Ua. Dans la lignée de Midweek à la sauce moldu.   Snacker !      Severus Snape, Sirius Black et James Potter !


_**Dans la lignée de Midweek à la sauce moldue, voilà un tit OS qui met en scène nos trois protagonistes. **_

_**J'avais dans l'idée de le poster hier soir pour tous les couches tard du dimanche soir mais pas de connexion. Au final vous y gagnez parce que j'ai ajouté quelques trucs.**_

_**Threesome **__**Severus Snape**__**/ Sirius Black /**__**James Potter**__**.**_

_**À consommer sans modération pour ceux qui aiment cet improbable mais attachant trio**__**. ^^**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Eladora.**_

**0°0o0°0**

**_Soubrette cherche maîtres désespérément :_**

— Posez vos plumes, jeunes gens ! Couina le professeur de sortilège Filius Flitwick.

Son regard balaya chacune des rangées. La grande salle avait été transformée pour l'occasion en salle d'examen.

— Cela vous concerne également Pettigrow. Messieurs Black, Snape, Flint et Chourave. Veuillez ramassez les parchemins de vos camarades, ordonna le petit homme alors que ceux des quatre étudiants furent récupérés d'un accio par leur professeur.

Sirius, Severus, Théodore et Zacharias remontèrent chacun l'allée de leur maison pour collecter les questionnaires d'examens. La première rangée était celle des Serpentard, la deuxième celle des Gryffondor. La troisième, celle des Serdaigle et la quatrième celle des Poufsouffle.

— Cela te concerne également Summerby, glissa méchamment en direction de l'armoire à glace alors que Severurs attendait que sa camarade termine d'écrire.

Severus releva immédiatement un visage hâbleur vers le Gryffondor mettant ce dernier au défi d'en informer leur professeur. L'expressivité des iris bien qu'une rangée les sépare l'avait frappée. Une douce chaleur envahit ses joues. Sirius détourna son regard pour ne pas offrir son émoi en spectacle. Satisfait de voir le Gryffondor abdiquer aussi rapidement, Severus fit de même occultant de par ce fait l'improbable tourment qui avait saisi son camarade. Sirius continua de ramasser les parchemins à la va-vite pour échapper aux questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ça n'était pas la première fois que son corps réagissait de façon aussi impromptue face au…

— Ton questionnaire ne doit pas valoir grand-chose, cracha le Serpentard avec mépris devant tant de distraction.

Malgré ses lèvres fines pincées à l'extrême et son air de profond dégout auquel il se raccrochait, le corps du Serpentard s'attarda au contact de celui de sa Némésis. Celui de Sirius s'éjecta brusquement d'un bon mètre comme frappé par la foudre. En fait de foudre, il s'agissait plutôt dans le cas de Sirius d'une réaction par électrocution. Le Gryffondor tendit ses parchemins et s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre ses amis.

Je te dégoute à ce point, songea l'adolescent blessé dans son amour propre.

Le jeune Serpentard avait laissé s'installer une sorte de jeu pervers entre les maraudeurs et lui. Le désir qui possédait son corps l'avait enjoint à ce plan machiavélique qui consistait à se laisser humilier par les deux lions pour les approcher. C'était bien évidemment ridicule, car il se faisait humilier, mais au moins dans le meilleur des cas il obtenait satisfaction lorsque les deux garçons le tourmentaient. Et tourmenté, il voulait l'être depuis qu'il avait surpris par inadvertance les adolescents en pleine activité buccale. Sirius et James ne s'étaient jamais sentis observés. Mais dès lors, Severus n'avait pas lâché les deux adolescents en les provoquant à outrance. Les jeunes lions étaient ravis d'asseoir leur suffisance sur l'impudent serpent.

Pas démonté pour autant, Severus, tout en restant à bonne distance, suivit les rouge et or hors de la grande salle. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les étudiants ravis d'en avoir fini avec la dernière épreuve de leur examen qui signifiait bientôt la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard tout du moins.

— C'était du gâteau, la seconde partie de l'épreuve, gloussa Sirius de satisfaction devant l'optimal qui s'était dessiné quand il avait pris connaissance de cette partie du sujet.

— J'ai trouvé ça vachement dur, couina Queudver. L'un de vous aurait pu m'aider.

— L'un de nous t'a déjà aidé, ricana James suivi de deux de ses amis.

Peter resta malgré tout impassible.

— Es-tu donc aussi sot, mon pauvre Queudver, que la condition de Remus t'ait échappé.

— Plus bas, déclama le concerné ayant avisé un certain vert et argent dans leur sillage.

— Il ne perd rien pour attendre, ricana froidement James. À croire qu'il ne demande que ça, constata-t-il sa main venant effleurer le bois précieux de sa baguette.

— Ça ne vous dérange pas, si je ne vous accompagne pas ?

La légère rougeur qui colora les joues du loup-garou parla pour lui. James et Sirius ricanèrent. Peter pour lequel cette subtilité avait échappé emboita benoitement les pas du loup imaginant tout autre chose.

Les quatre adolescents se séparèrent en partant à l'opposé. James se pencha vers Sirius et sous le prétexte de murmurer à l'oreille de son petit ami, il jeta un regard discret derrière lui pour constater avec satisfaction que le vert et argent les filait. Les deux adolescents descendirent vers le lac et s'y arrêtèrent. La journée était belle, chaude et ensoleillée. James et Sirius ôtèrent chandail et chemise pour offrir leurs torses clairs aux chauds rayons. Figé de désir, Severus ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle subjuguant ne rêvant que de ses mains courant sur les peaux glabres. Un frisson de désir courba son échine. Il avança à visage découvert ne visant que l'affrontement au vu du degré d'excitation qui le possédait.

— Voilà de quoi s'amuser un peu, s'exclama James en brandissant sa baguette.

— Tu as peur de salir tes mains, Potter ! Le provoqua ouvertement Severus en sachant pertinemment que le jeune lion ne pourrait résister à une telle offrande.

— Certainement pas ! Répondit ce dernier en gonflant outrageusement son biceps que la pratique régulière du Quiddicth dessinait déjà avantageusement.

— Mais Black est un pleutre ! Ajouta Severus désireux de s'adjoindre celui que son corps convoitait de façon licencieuse.

Piqué au vif, la réponse ne tarda pas à se faire et c'est adroitement campé sur ses deux jambes que James envoya valser prestement d'une droite bien sentie l'adolescent provocateur aux pieds de son petit ami. Severus mordit sa lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement quand la main de Sirius l'empoigna par le col de ses robes. La paume chaude laissa une marque brulante sur sa peau. Severus tituba et retomba sur le sol.

— Tu abdiques déjà.

James qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'adolescent au sol partit d'un ricanement méprisant. Sirius était moins certain, quant aux raisons qui avaient enclin l'adolescent à s'effondrer. Mais, se rangeant, à la déclaration de James, il réitéra son geste un peu plus brusquement cette fois en secouant sans le lâcher l'adolescent pour lui faire payer les outrages que subissaient son corps depuis quelque temps ne se rendant absolument pas compte de la tension qu'ils s'imposaient tous deux.

— Tu fais moins le malin tout à coup ! Lui objecta le jeune Potter.

La voix du rouge et or claqua comme un encouragement aux oreilles de son homologue. L'adolescent secoué pendait lamentablement sous l'empoignade du jeune Black. Et plus il secouait Severus, plus il en ressentait le besoin, mettant ça sur tout sauf sur le désir qui le conduisait inconsciemment à agir de la sorte. Un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres, Sirius approcha le visage de Severus du sien rapprochant ainsi leurs deux corps. Désireux d'humilier le garçon en lui crachant son mépris au visage Sirius fut cependant interrompu dans son geste lorsque le bassin du vert et argent se positionna contre le sien et qu'il sentit une érection dure contre sa cuisse. Son entrejambe réagit de façon vive rejoignant en augmentant de volume sa jumelle. Sirius laissa échapper l'adolescent qui glissa sur le sol. Leur regard brillant du même désir n'échappa ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

— Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain pour finir ?

James, de sa baguette brandie, expédia l'adolescent du sol dans les airs pour finir au dessus de l'eau. Les robes noires ne tardèrent pas à glisser vers son torse révélant deux jambes noueuses sortant d'un affreux caleçon grisâtre. Si James en voyait l'arrière, Sirius pouvait voir l'érection de Severus qui déformait son caleçon dont l'aspect miteux lui échappait étrangement. Ses yeux remontèrent dangereusement pour se river aux pupilles noires excessivement incandescentes qui exposaient licencieusement leurs inclinaisons.

— Bien joué ! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, s'écria James goguenard en voyant l'adolescent englouti par de grandes gerbes provoquées par le contre sort lancé par Sirius.

Il ajouta de son cru un petrificus totalus.

— Tes cheveux graisseux et ton caleçon crade te seront reconnaissants de ce bain forcé.

— Il va s'étouffer !

Sirius incanta un rapide sort de tête en bulle.

— Qu'il s'étouffe ! Grogna James en faisant tourner de plus en plus vite la forme inerte dans l'eau. Combien de temps donnerais-tu à ton sort avant que Snape ne meure ?

Le ton incisif et tranchant inquiéta un tant soit peu Sirius d'autant que le mouvement de rotation s'intensifia. Un tourbillon n'aurait pas été plus meurtrier.

— Arrête tes conneries, dit l'adolescent en découvrant les pupilles de James saturées d'une haine peu commune.

— Tu pourras toujours mettre ça sur le dos du calmar, cracha ce dernier. À moins que tu ne préfères lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Tu me fais vomir, Siri !

James s'éloigna en laissant un Sirius pantelant et désabusé. Qu'avait-il fait de si répréhensible pour se faire larguer de la sorte ? L'érection pointée de Severus lui arracha un faible gémissement qui le fit revenir sur terre. Le tourbillon avait cessé. Les eaux étaient limpides et calmes. Sirius ôta son pantalon pour rentrer dans l'eau. Avant qu'il n'ait plus pied, l'adolescent plongea et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du lac là où Severus avait dû disparaître. Sirius s'y reprit à plusieurs fois remontant pour prendre de l'air. La panique le faisait agir de manière irrationnelle. Il remonta le corps de Severus complètement épuisé. Son sort de tête en bulle avait expiré. Les lèvres de Severus avaient bleui. Il déposa ce dernier sur la berge et reprit sa baguette pour lancer un enervatum qui ne donna pas de résultat probant. Paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quoi que se soit de fâcheux, Sirius dégagea rapidement le torse mouillé de l'adolescent. Ses mains le comprimèrent à intervalle régulier. Sa bouche insuffla de l'air. L'adolescent continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de couleur farde le visage trop pâle. Severus se mit à tousser tout en crachotant de l'eau. Sitôt qu'il eut fini de rejeter l'eau du lac, Sirius s'empressa de continuer d'insuffler de l'air. Severus étouffa à nouveau. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer clairement son désagrément, mais un muscle humide envahissait son habitacle salivaire. La langue de Sirius s'enroula instinctivement sur sa comparse. Autant qu'il pût, Severus lui rendit son baiser avant de mordre furieusement cette langue dont le propriétaire avait voulu le noyer.

— Excuse-moi ! Lui dit le vert et argent après avoir été examiné par l'infirmière. James est un crétin doublé d'un abruti. Il ne te mérite pas.

— Mettez-moi ce pyjama, Monsieur Snape. Je vous garde pour la nuit.

— Vous aussi, monsieur Black, déclara Poppy. Cet acharnement à vous battre…

— …Vous donne droit à un mois de retenue en compagnie de monsieur Rusard, leur fit savoir un directeur fort mécontent en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Je m'étonne que Monsieur Potter ne soit pas de la partie.

Le visage de Severus revêtit soudain la couleur de sa noyade.

— mais c'est jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

— Parfairtement, monsieur Snape. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

Severus baissa les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Tout va bien, déclara Severus d'un ton le plus détaché possible en se demandant comment il allait faire pour payer l'école alors qu'il écopait d'un mois de retenue.

Après un rapide calcul dans sa tête pour évaluer son manque à gagner, Severus laissa échapper une faible plainte. Depuis que son père était au chômage, l'adolescent payait lui même les factures. Il avait trouvé un job pas très classe, mais qui payait grassement son homme. Il avait gagné de quoi payer ses dettes en peu de temps et voir ses espoirs réduits à néant le désolait.

— Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse, murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Severus.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, lui répondit très sèchement le jeune Snape qui s'en voulut aussitôt pour l'affront qu'il faisait à l'adolescent.

— Excuse-moi, Sirius. Tu n'y es pour rien. D'autant que tu as suffisamment de tracas comme ça, ajouta Severus en faisant référence aux confidences de l'adolescent. Viens dans mon lit, lui dit ce dernier en se décalant pour lui faire de la place.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier. Son comportement avait changé du tout au tout. Son corps l'avait compris bien avant lui. Il se lova contre le corps chaud de l'adolescent.

— Tu aimes encore James, n'est-ce pas ? Même après ce qu'il a fait.

— Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai très mal là, avoua Sirius en désignant sa poitrine.

Sirius eut droit à un magnifique baiser comme consolation. La langue de Severus était douce. Elle s'enroula avec avidité autour de la sienne encore et encore étouffant dans ce baiser les gémissements qui en découlaient. La main droite de Severus s'enfonça sous les couvertures à la recherche d'une masculinité bien éveillée. Sirius se tortilla dès lors que les doigts longs et fins de Severus enveloppèrent dans un cocon chaleureux son érection naissante. Galvanisé par la réaction de Sirius, la tête de l'adolescent disparut sous les couvertures. Il ouvrit une bouche béante pour engloutir l'érection. Les doigts de Sirius agrippèrent les cheveux de Severus s'y cramponnant en ondulant du bassin. La bouche de Severus remonta jusqu'au gland. Sa langue le chahuta. Sirius se tortilla de plus belle. Son souffle n'était plus que halètement. Pompant avidement le gland, Severus sentit sa bouche se remplir d'une substance crémeuse et amère dont il se délecta au fur et à mesure. Il téta le bout pour en avaler les dernières gouttes. Après quoi, satisfait, il refit surface.

— C'était bon, avoua Sirius en s'étirant comme un chat.

— Si tu as aimé. Tu devrais aimer ça aussi, affirma Severus avant de disparaître à nouveau pour explorer le corps de l'adolescent.

Sirius suffoqua de bien-être quand la bouche gourmande de Severus téta un de ses tétons. James était rarement aussi entreprenant.

— Tu aimes, s'enquit Severus en taquinant par trop la pointe tendue.

— Hum ! Fais voir si ça me fait le même effet de l'autre côté, quémanda Sirius lutin.

Aussitôt, le grain rosé se trouva aspiré. Un long gémissement fit savoir à Severus que le téton gauche appréciait autant que le droit. Et tandis que ses lèvres se repaissaient de la chair ferme, les mains de Severus glissèrent vers la coupe pour l'empoigner. L'adolescent écarta les deux globes faisant frémir Sirius dont la flamme s'était ranimée. Severus caressa doucement l'anneau de ses doigts. Ce qui excita Sirius. Et James Potter disparut pour une nuit dès lors que le sexe de Severus poussa l'entrée chaude et serrée pour se fondre avec délice dans cette moiteur.

0°0o0°0

— Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a-t-il convoqué ?

— Tu n'as pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire, lui déclara Severus contrarié tout en caressant de son pouce l'intérieur du poignet de son petit ami.

— Non. Comme tu vois.

Affichant un air de chien battu dont lui seul avait le secret, le rouge et or quémanda un baiser que Severus lui accorda avec la plus grande magnanimité. Sirius avait l'air si malheureux même après ce délicieux mélange salivaire que Severus céda.

— D'accord. Mon père est au chômage depuis la rentrée et c'est moi qui paye les échéances de l'école. Je ne veux rien devoir à personne, lui fit savoir l'adolescent en anticipant les pensées de Sirius. Ça ne regarde personne et encore moins Dumbledore. Depuis qu'on est collé, je n'ai pas pu aller bosser et il va me manquer une centaine de galions pour payer le dernier mois que je dois.

Sirius lui aurait prêté volontiers l'argent, mais il ne voulait pas faire subir cet affront à son petit ami qu'il savait fier.

— Je vais t'aider à gagner cet argent. À deux, ça ira plus vite. Je vais t'accompagner ce soir.

Le visage de Severus se colora honteusement tout en se renfrognant. Son job n'avait rien de particulièrement honorifique. C'était même tout le contraire, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que Sirius le quitte pour cette raison. C'était mal connaître son rouge et or qui s'offusqua de sa réaction. Ce qui au final allait revenir au même.

— C'est d'accord, concéda finalement Severus en rattrapant in extrémis son petit ami qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le terrain de Quidditch où devait s'entrainer son ex.

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, le nom de James Potter n'avait plus été prononcé au grand soulagement de Severus. Au début, il avait essuyé les œillades meurtrières du rouge et or et puis il n'y avait plus prêté attention. Après tout ça n'était pas lui le plus mal loti.

À l'heure convenue, Sirius retrouva son serpent pour une virée nocturne. Le Serpentard n'ignorait rien des passages secrets qui menaient à l'extérieur du château. De Pré-au-Lard ils transplanèrent sur Diagon Alley avant de s'engouffrer dans l'arrière-boutique douteuse sur Knockturn Alley. Un couloir sombre au papier peint défraichi les mena vers une pièce aussi grande qu'aurait pu l'être un hangar. Sirius découvrit avec surprise le décor d'un plateau de tournage.

— T'es en retard, Snape ! Glapit un homme d'une trentaine d'années. La dernière scène est tournée ce soir. Magne-toi si tu veux être pris pour l'autre tournage. Les queues ne manquent pas mon gars.

Severus accéléra son pas vers la pièce où il était maquillé.

— Pas le temps. Ça n'est pas ta tête qui intéresse les gens.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Questionna Sirius pris d'un gros doute.

— Rien. Attends-moi dehors, s'il te plait. Je n'en ai que pour une demi-heure.

— Non, non, non. Tu as promis.

— Ton pote m'intéresse, déclara l'homme en approchant de Sirius. Beau cul, belle gueule. Ce qui ne gâche rien. Il remplacera Brian.

Les traits de Severus se figèrent de honte. Ledit Brian était son partenaire de sodomie et il ne voulait pas infliger ça à Sirius devant une caméra.

— Et bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'embête ? Un trou c'est un trou.

Sirius avait eu le temps de se faire une petite idée sur ce job si grassement payé.

— Viens, dit-il en prenant la main de Severus. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Du moment que c'est toi qui me prends.

Un soulagement énorme éclaira le visage de l'adolescent qui prit le temps d'embrasser comme il fallait son homme.

— Vous aurez tout le temps de faire ça sur le plateau. En place, les jeunes.

Severus empocha ses billets mal à l'aise recevant également la part de Sirius que ce dernier mit entre ses doigts.

— Merci.

— Même heure demain, les jeunes. Et soyez à l'heure. Si vous voulez être pris tous les deux.

— Pas de problème, Monsieur, répondit Sirius à la place de Severus.

Une fois dehors les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine.

— Je comprends mieux d'où te vient ce doigté, minauda Sirius que le tournage de gorges profondes avait affamé.

— Et qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à monsieur ? Répondit Severus en jouant le jeu.

— Une complète, minauda Sirius en faisant ses yeux de biche

— Ça marche !

— Tu ne comptes pas faire ça de…

Avant que Sirius ne termine sa phrase, Severus s'était saisi de son bras pour transplaner. Des gémissements se firent entendre aux abords des grilles de l'école. Severus remonta le caleçon puis le pantalon de Sirius et se délecta de ses lèvres.

James qui filait les adolescents depuis pré-au lard se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher ses larmes de couler quand il vit jouir Sirius dans la bouche de Snape. Ses larmes coulèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Le lendemain, il suivait les adolescents comme la veille et entra peu après eux dans l'arrière-boutique de Knockturn Alley.

Sirius et Severus étaient au maquillage quand James arriva.

— C'est la soubrette ou rien ! Lui dit l'homme en s'avançant vers un James médusé qui jetait un rapide coup d'œil vers l'affichette intitulée « Soubrette cherche maîtres désespérément »

Pas d'états d'âme pour se faire pardonner, songea l'adolescent en voyant Sirius et Severus sortir avec des accoutrements dignes de la cage aux folles.

— Allez au maquillage. La place est libre. En place les cocos, dit le scénariste à l'attention des deux adolescents. Envoyez les soubrettes !

Sirius et Severus bifurquèrent vers le plateau sans croiser James qui entrait dans l'autre pièce d'où ils sortaient. Severus était censé faire la femme et Sirius l'homme. Mais au dernier moment, ils avaient changé de rôles. Leur rôle, c'était un bien grand mot, étant donné que la principale activité de leur bouche n'était pas nécessairement la parole. L'un prit place sur le canapé pour siroter un thé alors que l'autre sortait d'une pièce que l'on devinait être la chambre dans une très petite et très excitante tenue.

— Tu ne comptes pas recevoir les soubrettes en string, aboya Severus tenant son rôle à la perfection.

Sirius portait en tout et pour tout un ..confetti assorti d'un fil. C'était prévu, mais Severus en homme jaloux ne voulait pas que son amant soit reluqué par d'autres hommes que lui. Même si c'était ce qui était censé arriver. Ce qui rendait le tout plus vrai que vrai. Sirius bouda en minaudant ce qui agaça encore plus Severus.

— Monsieur n'aime pas mon string peut-être. Moi j'aime particulièrement la ficelle, affirma Sirius licencieusement en écartant ses deux globes qu'il mit sous le nez de son amant.

Une sonnette d'entrée retentit dans le même temps.

— Je vais poser la question à la soubrette. **Elle** saura me répondre, glapit Sirius en se dirigeant fesses écartées vers l'entrée.

— Enfile ça s'il te plait, l'intima Severus en fourrant dans les bras de sa belle une robe d'hôtesse transparente et très suggestive.

Sirius chouina pour le principe, mais enfila la robe et dans un déhanché à déchainer la Gay Pride, il ouvrit la porte.

— Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine.

Sirius s'écarta pour laisser entrer la personne, un magnifique apollon, un plumeau à la main, ceint d'un minuscule tablier bordé de dentelle blanche noué sur les hanches. Sirius s'excusa et d'un pas exagérément chaloupé précéda ladite soubrette dont l'approbation fut rapidement visible.

Severus grogna, mais laissa faire. Se succéda une demi-douzaine de bonnes toutes plus musclées et affriolantes les unes que les autres. Elles défilèrent croupe et appareillage au vent magnant plumeau avec brio sous les gloussements excessifs d'un Sirius plus intempérant que jamais. Severus savait qu'il arrêterait son choix sur la dernière soubrette et qu'il devrait l'honorer. Son appareillage à lui le démangeait sérieusement.

L'homme lui fit signe qu'il n'en restait qu'une sur laquelle devait se porter son choix. La dernière soubrette sonna. Sirius lui ouvrit la porte comme pour les autres. Ce n'est pas la tête de James qui déclencha la stupeur de son ex, d'autant que le dit ex ne portait pas de lunettes et une perruque, mais l'éclat de ses yeux que Sirius aurait identifié entre mille. Cachant au mieux son trouble, Sirius la salua brièvement, se retourna et procéda faisant bien évidemment bander la soubrette.

L'homme fit savoir en levant son pouce qu'il était satisfait de leurs prestations, ce genre de tournage étant expéditif.

La soubrette s'avança, son sexe pointant timidement son gland du bord en dentelle.

— Tournez-vous, lui dit Severus.

La soubrette obtempéra, la virilité tendue à l'extrême cette fois.

— Pas mal ! Ajouta ce dernier. Avancez un peu plus et faites voir votre dextérité à agiter votre plumeau.

La soubrette avança bien au centre de la scène. Severus approcha pour flatter son flanc puis sa croupe. James serra les dents avec anticipation puis il fut tenté de fuir cette mascarade. Mais la tension qui continuait d'affluer dans son sexe éminemment tendu le cloua sur place. Comme la tiédeur de la paume de Severus sur son flanc qui lui fit perdre définitivement les pédales. Très lentement, la main du vert et argent glissa. Le cerveau de James se mit en mode pause laissant le libre arbitre à son deuxième cerveau. La soubrette joua son rôle à la perfection en frémissant d'anticipation. Elle se pencha en avant époussetant un objet imaginaire tout en se trémoussant. La main de Severus accéda enfin à sa croupe. L'aguicheuse soubrette poussa un grognement de satisfaction.

Sirius n'en revenait pas du comportement de James. Mais il ne pouvait nier en ressentir une certaine excitation même s'il était encore blessé par les agissements de son ex envers lui. Son sexe frémit à la pensée de voir Severus le prendre alors que dans sa tête ça lui déplaisait.

La soubrette se redressa. Severus écarta les globes blancs. Sa main se faufila et titilla avec ardeur l'anneau de chair tout chaud. La soubrette gémit outrageusement tendant sa croupe de plus belle vers les doigts fins qui la flattait tour à tour avec rudesse puis délicatesse. Severus qui ne portait qu'un peignoir défit la ceinture qui glissa bien malencontreusement sur le sol.

— Oups ! J'ai fait tomber ma ceinture, minauda exagérément Severus.

— Je la ramasse, maître ! S'empressa de répondre la soubrette.

En joignant le geste à la parole, elle plongea vers le sol, croupe offerte.

Un sexe huilé et tendu à l'extrême accéda d'une poussée bien sentie dans l'antre serré de la soubrette qui poussa un râle de saisissement. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, le vert et argent pilonna la croupe avec panache. La soubrette haletait à présent. Son corps maculé d'une fine couche de sueur s'accordait parfaitement au rythme imposé. Robe relevée, les doigts de Sirius pianotaient sur un sexe bandé.

— Tu aimes ça Potter ! Susurra incisivement Severus à voix basse de sorte que James soit le seul à entendre.

James qui s'était pris jusque-là au jeu se raidit. Son corps fut pris de spasmes. Il avait été jusqu'à oublier que Snape le prenait et qu'il aimait ça. La déconfiture de James fut palpable pour le vert et argent qui jubilait. Tenant le coupable par ses attributs, il accéléra alors ses coups de reins savourant la punition infligée au rouge et or dont les fesses se tendaient davantage.

— Oui, tu aimes ça ! Glissa Severus à l'oreille de James.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à James pour que sa semence projetant de jolies arabesques macule le sol. Severus sentit un sanglot entraver la gorge de l'étudiant en posant sa main contre sa nuque pour extraire un sexe radieux.

— Coupez ! C'était parfait les garçons ! Leur annonça l'homme en donnant à chacun plus que sa part.

Severus prit la main de Sirius en balançant un rictus méprisant à James Potter. Les amoureux allèrent se changer. James, quant à lui après avoir laissé ses gallions glisser sur le sol, avait filé tenaillé par la honte.

Severus était doublement ravi. Il allait bientôt pouvoir régler sa dette et James payait pour sa faute.

Après avoir vomi, James était rentré au château. L'adolescent peina à trouver le sommeil éprouvant plus que du dégout. Il sombra épuisé après d'abondantes larmes au gout amer. Une soubrette au sexe proéminent vint le perturber d'autant que la soubrette se faisait pilonner sous les huées d'une voix trop sarcastique pour que l'adolescent l'ignore. La voix scandant de retentissants « tu aimes ça, Potter ! » jusqu'à ce que son sperme ponctue sa reddition.

James se réveilla en sanglot la paume pleine de ses méfaits. L'adolescent se leva d'un bond pour aller vomir. Il se rendit livide dans la grande salle d'autant que le couple Severus/Sirius s'affichait triomphalement en se donnant la main. Penaud, amer et désarçonné, l'adolescent plongea la tête dans son bol de porridge qui subit son courroux. L'étudiant dut se résoudre, l'estomac vrillé, à se rendre en cours. Severus attendit que James soit à leur hauteur pour _ventouser _Sirius. Ce manège dura une bonne dizaine de jours mettant l'adolescent au supplice d'autant qu'il commençait à apprécier de se réveiller les doigts collants.

N'en pouvant plus de se satisfaire seul dans son coin après des nuits de plus en plus torrides, James suivit un matin les deux adolescents pour s'excuser. Au-delà de sa répugnance à se faire prendre par le vert et argent, il avait aimé ça. Et il le voulait maintenant en son âme et conscience. Il les voulait tous les deux et allait devoir les convaincre de l'accepter parmi eux. Il entraina à sa suite les deux adolescents dans une salle vide.

— Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, Severus, se repentit l'adolescent remisant sa fierté dans un coin de son cerveau. Dire que j'étais fou de jalousie n'excusera pas mon geste, mais peut au moins l'expliquer.

C'était intentionnellement qu'il présentait d'abord ses excuses au vert et argent ayant conscience que si pardon il devait y avoir, la décision de ce dernier influerait lourdement sur celle de Sirius.

Après que la bouche du vert et argent se soit tordue sous l'appellation, curieusement son expression s'était radoucie. Et en effet, Severus pouvait comprendre le geste désespéré de James même s'il ne l'excusait pas pour autant. Il avait lui-même été jaloux du couple. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il avait lui-même provoqué cette haine en affichant ouvertement sa convoitise. Magnanime face à cette constatation ses traits s'étaient adoucis.

James se dit qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir de conquérir le cœur de l'un et de reconquérir celui de l'autre. Prenant la main de l'un et les lèvres de l'autre, il se jeta dans la fosse aux serpents. Et advienne que pourra ! Le pli mince que formait les lèvres du vert et argent s'ouvrit lentement et la langue de James s'y engouffra avec une volupté que l'adolescent ne se connaissait pas. Severus devait bien s'avouer également que cette intrusion ne le laissait pas indifférent. Resserrant plus fort sa main sur celle de Sirius, Severus répondit au baiser mordillant au passage la langue qui ravissait la sienne. D'éloquents gémissements sortirent de la bouche du rouge et or en partie étouffé par la voracité du baiser.

Le rouge montant joliment à ses joues, James tenta sa chance après ce voluptueux échange buccal.

— Voudriez-vous de moi ? Demanda timidement l'adolescent qui n'en menait pas large devant le vert et argent qui tenait son avenir entre ses doigts.

Devant l'air pincé de Severus, James pensa que c'était mort. Il ne se doutait absolument que le vert et argent usait et abusait de la situation. Mais c'était de bonne guerre. Au bout d'un moment qui pour l'adolescent sembla une éternité, Severus ouvrit la bouche. Son regard glacial n'augurait rien de bon.

— Ne crois pas que parce que tu embrasses bien, tout te sera permis… Embrasse bien, soupira James de bonheur… Et puis ce n'est pas à moi que reviens cette décision, même si j'ai aimé te prendre en soubrette soumise et repentante, mais à Sirius, ajouta Severus narquois en lui montrant les couleurs.

Malgré la rougeur qui avait envahi son visage, James soutint les iris impénétrables. Oui, il avait aimé ! Et alors ? Soutenaient sans plus de honte ceux du rouge et or.

— Engagé, entendit-il de la part de son ex.

— À l'essai ! Ajouta Severus.

— J'ai fait mes preuves, grommela James.

Matérialisant la parfaite tenue de la soubrette, le vert et argent verrouilla la salle et Sirius lança un sort de silence.

James déglutit en fixant la tenue.

— À poil ! lui dit Sirius en tendant à James le tablier et le plumeau.

James se déshabilla lentement. Tant qu'à bander autant ne pas être le seul à subir l'affront qui l'excitait au plus haut point maintenant. Il fit glisser son boxer sur son gland suintant. Et noua avec une sensualité toute nouvelle, le nœud du tablier. Le désir était à son comble entre les trois adolescents.

— Oups, j'ai fait tomber ma baguette ! Minauda Severus.

— Oups ! La mienne aussi.

— Je les ramasse, Maîtres, déclara James à la suite de Sirius en plongeant, croupe offerte, vers le sol.

Des râles de plaisir baignèrent la pièce. Rouge aux joues après cette joyeuse sarabande, James se remit debout. Ses pupilles vibrèrent de malice sous les regards interrogateurs des deux autres.

— Oups, j'ai fait tomber mon plumeau !

— Je le ramasse, dit une voix précédée d'un pop.

— Moi d'abord, fit l'autre précédé d'un pop à l'identique.

_**FIN**_


End file.
